2 past's = 1 future
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: u'll have 2 find out!!! j/k its gw/sm/dbz crossover, its the hardest i worked on yet!!
1. Default Chapter

Princess Solar walked silently down the hall, her white heels clacking on the stone floor. The hall was unusually dark, most likely due to the fact that the light from the moon wasn't illuminating the Earth's surface on this night. She lifted the folds of her white dress as she carefully walked down the steps into more darkness. She looked around fearfully, but regained her composure; this was no time to be a coward. She had to meet her destiny.
    
     
    
    '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'
    
     
    
    Princess Veggie gazed out into the night. The usually radiant moon was missing from the starry sky making it unusually dark. She sighed heavily and weakly walked over to the throne room of the Crystal Palace. Each and everyday she grew constantly weaker, in addition she saw that she was beginning to fade away…beginning to fade from existence. Until yesterday she had no idea why she was disappearing. Something in the time force had been strangely altered…and had to be changed. She took a small key out of her pocket and unlocked a crystal case and picked up the Blue sapphire crystal. She carefully closed the case and walked out of the room, carefully holding the Crystal and gently fingering the golden chain that it hung from. She turned into a dark hall, her hand lightly brushing against the crystal walls. She lifted the folds of her dress and carefully walked down a stair-well, the goodness and light radiating from the crystal swung around her neck guiding her way. She had to face her past.
    
    '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'
    
     
    
    "What!" Veggie woke up from the dream she had just had. It has been the same dream for over 2 days; she still didn't know what it meant. She pulled herself out of bed and looked at the blue blinking clock next to her head. "4:58" She read aloud. "Same time as yesterday." She thought to herself. The opened window made her black beautiful hair wave from the force of the wind. "Maybe I should call Ginger, just to see if she's okay." She said to herself picking up the phone. It was cold so it made her hand shake and she shivered. She dialed in Gingers apartment number fluently. The clicking of the keys made her little Demon wake up from his sleep. When she finally heard the Dial tone and Ginger picked up she sighed. Veggie heard Gingers deep breathing through the line of electricity. "So you just woke up too…that same dream right?" Veggie said closing her eyes remembering what had happened. For more then an hour the two best friend kept on talking and talking until they both ran out of breath. "I guess ill see you at school then…" The voice on the other end replied. "Goodbye" Veggie said as she heard the click on the phone meaning Ginger hung up. She carefully put the phone on its place and walked to her pet friend. "Demon, do you know what this all means, I mean it's never happened like this before." She patted her dragon on the head as she shook her head. "We will find out soon, princess" Veggie smiled at her and laid back on her flat bead and slept in silence once more.
    
    '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'
    
    ***Gingers apartment***
    
     
    
    "UGH!! I'm late again!" She groaned and looked at the clock. It said 7:01. "Why didn't you wake me up Diablo!!" She whined slipping her cloths and brushed her hair as quick as possible. Diablo the cabbit shook his head. "I tried to plenty of times but you just said `leave me alone im sleeping' so I didn't." He said mimicking her voice, which made her get pissed off. "Never mind." She just finished putting the buns in her hair and her golden brown hair flowing behind her. She grabbed her bag ran down the stairs and got her socks and shoes on. She grabbed her lunch…can't forget that and ran out of the apartment as quickly as possible. She franticly ran down the streets until she got to the Juaben middle school. Diablo hopped behind her. When Ginger stopped she was breathing hard from the fast running she did. Usagi, one of Gingers students ran behind her and managed to successfully fall during it. "OUCH!! Usagi watch where you fall…" Ginger squealed as Usagi jumped off her friend. "Sorry Ginger, I'll be more careful next time! Anyway we're late!" The two ran into the school side by side. Diablo and Luna just starred. "Imagine if they weren't late for one day…" Luna started. "Nah knowing them they can't even stay on their own two feet. I wonder how many times there gonna fall!" Diablo said to Luna and both face fault. 
    
    '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'
    
    ***GW place***
    
     
    
    "K'so!" Duo swore, kicking a wall. The braided boy paced around the room in annoyance. The other four pilots were still asleep on the floor of the large white room he had found himself in. Apparently, they had been drugged, or something, because Duo couldn't wake the others. "Someone answer me!" he yelled at the room, stomping his foot in frustration. "Who ever it is that's dared to bring us here had _better_ have a _damned good reason_." he hissed under his breath. Sighing, he stomped back over and knelt beside the Japanese pilot. "Oi, Heero! Wake up!" He reached out to shake him, but cold cobalt eyes promised massive bodily harm if he did so. "Heero! Good! You're up! I don't know where we are! I've been looking around, but I can't find..." "Duo!" Heero snapped, sitting. "Shut up!" He looked around, then at the longhaired pilot. "Oh good! You're awake!" a small voice piped. Suddenly, the entire room was flooded with golden light. When the flash faded, a small vividly pink cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead sat in front of them. It blinked large indigo eyes at the two, "Hello!" his own violet-blue eyes widening, Duo shrieked, "A pink talking cat?!" He jumped behind Heero, who just sat there and stared suspiciously at the feline. "Gomen!" the kitten smiled, "I've been waiting for you to wake up!" Duo peered out from behind Heero. "Why are we here? _Where_ is here?" The pink cat pranced toward the two pilots. "You have an very important mission." Heero's eye's lit up. "4 girls are being transferred here by the new enemy on there world, when they come here, please take care of them and help them with their fighting skills so they will defeat their enemies." The pink cat walked away. "We're counting on you…" And she disappeared into the light blue fog. Duo backed up, nearly stepping on the slumbering Wufei. He sputtered incoherently, tugging at his long braid. "Get off me!" Duo screamed running around trying to get Wufei off his hair. Heero shook his head and sat down waiting for the other's to wake up from their sleep.
    
    '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'
    
     


	2. chapter 2!

*~*DBZ REALM 14 years ago*~*

*~*DBZ REALM 14 years ago*~*
    
    A well-known group of people
    
     Were currently waiting for a friend of theirs. Bulma Briefs. She had just gone into labor a
    
     little over two hours ago. Bulma had managed to get a hold of Chi Chi, who in turn rounded
    
     up a few of the other Z senshi. They had all been surprised to hear of Bulma having a baby.
    
     All except Goku that is. 
    
     
    
    Goku was stretched out in one of the hard plastic chairs, snoring. Chi Chi, his wife,
    
     was drilling their son Gohan on his math. "You are so far behind! I never should've let you
    
     go and train with your father! School is so much more important!" Gohan just sighed as he
    
     continued with his trigonometry. *Doesn't she realize that I have to train so I can fight
    
     against the androids?*
    
     
    
    The old hentai turtle master, Roshi, was playing a game of poker with Oolong. "Ha! Two
    
    pair! Beat that you old fart!" Oolong grinned and spread his cards over the top of the fold up 
    
    card table. Roshi just grinned as light glinted off of his large sunglasses. "That's too
    
    bad Oolong because two pair can't beat my royal flush! Ha ha! Beat you again!" 
    
     
    
    Roshi started sweeping his 'hard won' loot off the table as Oolong glared. "Your
    
     cheating aren't you?" Roshi laughed as he stacked up a few of the dirty magazines he had
    
     won and leafed through one of them. "I don't need to cheat to win a card game!" *Besides,
    
     who cares if I keep a few aces up my sleeve?* He laughed again as Oolong just grumbled
    
     under his breath.
    
     
    
    Krillen was in the far corner, trying to get a vending machine to work. "Come on 
    
    you hunk of junk!" He kicked it fiercely to try and dislodge the bag of chips from where it was
    
    stuck. His kick didn't dislodge the chips however. All it did was make a large dent in the
    
    metal. The short bald man just frowned and made his way back to his seat. "Stupid
    
    machine."
    
     
    
    He sat down next to Goku and poked his long time friend in the ribs to wake him
    
     up. The startled saiyan jumped to his feet with a yell. Krillen just laughed. "It was just me
    
     Goku! Why are you so jumpy?" Goku chuckled slightly. "Oh, sorry Krillen. I was having a
    
     nightmare I guess." 
    
     
    
    Krillen stared. "Really? What was it about? It could be an omen or something." 
    
    Goku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, it had something to do with 
    
    Bulma. Someone came and stole her-" He was interrupted by a growl of inpatients from 
    
    the other occupant of the small room. Vegeta.
    
     
    
    The saiyan prince was pacing from one side of the room and back again. He kept
    
     muttering things under his breath and occasionally punching the air to let out his anger.
    
     When he had first started his pacing he had surprised them all. Vegeta worried?
    
     
    
    ~Flashback~
    
     
    
    "Um, Vegeta?" Said saiyan spun on his heel to face the speaker. "What do you 
    
    want Kakarott?!" Goku blinked a few times, totally unfazed by the saiyan prince's 
    
    yelling. "Well, we were all sort of wondering why you were pacing. After all, 
    
    there's nothing to be worried about!" He grinned at Vegeta as the shorter of the 
    
    two tried to hold his temper. 
    
     
    
    *Baka! If that woman weren't in this hospital I would just. . . * "Kakarott! 
    
    Baka! I'm not pacing! I came here in the middle of training and am therefore cooling 
    
    down!" He resumed his pacing and Goku settled into the chair next to Chi Chi. He 
    
    smirked slightly. "Sure Vegeta." Then, with a yawn, he closed his eyes.
    
     
    
    ~End of Flashback~
    
     
    
    Even after two hours Vegeta was still 'cooling down'. Krillen, still angry 
    
    for wasting his money on the chips and also quite nervous for Bulma, was starting 
    
    to get annoyed of the relentless tapping of the saiyan's boots. His left eye started 
    
    twitching suddenly. *I can't take it anymore!* "Vegeta! Just sit down already! You 
    
    don't have to worry about--ERK!" His sentence was cut short by the hand suddenly 
    
    wrapped around his neck. 
    
     
    
    "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do baldy! For your information-" 
    
    Vegeta was stopped from killing the nose-less wonder when a nurse walked in. "Is 
    
    this the group waiting for Ms. Briefs?" 
    
     
    
    Everyone who was sitting jumped to their feet and Goku stepped forward. "Yeah.
    
     That's us! Is she okay?" The nurse smiled brightly. "Oh yes, she's okay. The babies are
    
     doing fine as well." Everyone blinked. Chi Chi stepped up next to her husband. "Babies?
    
     As in, plural?" The nurse smiled even wider. "Yes. And I have to say, those two are the
    
     cutest twins I have ever seen in this hospital." Everyone's mouths gapped open. Vegeta's
    
     most of all. "Twins?!" The nurse blinked in surprise at the noise. "Yes. Ms. Briefs has had
    
     twins. Didn't you know that she would?"
    
     
    
    Vegeta pushed past the Son's and stared the nurse in the eye. "Where are they?
    
     What room?!" The nurse stuttered in fear. "I ca- can't tell you that! They need to rest!"
    
     Goku sighed and pulled the nurse aside slightly. "You can let him see them since he's the
    
     father." The nurse stared at Vegeta in surprise but then started giggling. 
    
     
    
    Vegeta growled in anger "What's so funny?!" The nurse blushed and backed away
    
     again. "Oh! I'm sorry I laughed but now I can see that your the father. Your face looks quite
    
     a lot like the little boy's." Everyone in the room blinked yet again and Vegeta just stood.
    
     *Looks like me? That's . . . that's. . * The nurse then grabbed his wrist and pulled him
    
     through the doorway.
    
     
    
    After they had gone a short distance from the room the nurse leaned to him with a
    
     worried expression. "I'm glad I was able to talk with one of the parents about this. You see,
    
     there seems to be an. . . abnormality with your children." Vegeta just smirked but
    
     the nurse continued, undaunted. "We have already scheduled surgery to fix the problem so
    
     you needn't worry." 
    
     
    
    Vegeta's smirk stayed in place. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure their
    
     mother and I will be able to deal with this little 'abnormality'." The nurse sighed but
    
     continued to Bulma's room.
    
     
    
    When they reached the dimly lit room all Vegeta could see was a sleeping Bulma. 
    
    He frowned. "Where are the children?" The nurse smiled. "I thought you might want to talk
    
    with Ms. Briefs before I went to the nursery to get them." She started closing the door
    
    behind her then turned back at the last moment with a smile. "I'll be back in a few
    
    minutes."
    
     
    
    Vegeta stared at Bulma from where he stood by the door. Even though he hardly
    
     showed emotions, he did let one show on his face whenever he was alone with her. Love. *I
    
     still find it hard to believe that I fell for this weak earthling.* He smirked as he made his
    
     way to the bed. There was a small stool set next to the bed that he soon made use of.
    
     Leaning against the metal railing of the bed, he tried to think of a way to wake the blue

haired woman.
    
    Vegeta was still leaning against the railing of the bed when the nurse returned. He
    
     immediately jumped to his feet when he heard the door starting to open. in came the nurse
    
     holding two small bundles. One wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in blue. "Here they
    
     are." She set the blue bundle on the bed next to Bulma, making sure it wouldn't fall, then
    
     turned to Vegeta with the pink. "I thought you might want to see what I was talking about
    
     when I said she had an abnormality." 
    
     
    
    The nurse unwrapped the baby from the blanket and held her slightly aloft so that
    
     Vegeta could see her. There, swinging slightly side to side in the air, was a small white tail.
    
     The baby opened her blue eyes and her eyes wandered around the room, coming to rest on
    
     Vegeta's frozen form. She gurgled at the prince but received no response. He was too
    
     shocked.
    
     
    
    *Why is her tail white? Is there really something wrong with her?* The nurse took 
    
    in his shocked look with a nod. "A tail. If you have second thoughts about your earlier
    
     decision, we'd still be able to operate before her mother finds out." Vegeta blinked 
    
    a few times then roared at the nurse. "Of course there won't be an operation! I told 
    
    you that I'd deal with it! Now get out!" The nurse hurriedly complied. 
    
     
    
    His yells fortunately didn't awaken the sleeping mother but they did wake up the
    
     little boy in his mother's arms. He started wailing up at Vegeta, who just stared. The baby in
    
     his arms caught his attention again when he heard her giggle. He turned his head back to
    
     her, half in annoyance half in interest. She had soft dark hair and brown eyes that
    
     seemed to stared straight into his soul. She smiled again and Vegeta was startled when he
    
     felt himself smiling back. He saw how she looked so much like him.
    
    *So. This little brat is my heir because of her tail. Too bad it was a female.* He smirked down at his daughter who in turn giggledand strained her arms trying to reach
    
     him. Vegeta chuckled softly, not even noticing that the other infant had stopped crying.
    
     Heextended one finger over the baby girl's head, catching her attention. He slowly started
    
     waggling it back and forth and her eyes followed. Much like a cat ready to pounce, her tail
    
     started twitching. She set her mouth in determination and clenched her hands into small
    
     fists. This only caused Vegeta's smirk to widen. 
    
    *She is feisty though.* She suddenly reached up as far as her tiny arms would 
    
    allow and caught his finger in between hertiny hands. She giggled in triumph and started
    
     shaking the finger in joy. Vegeta laughed again. "Maybe you are worthy of being my heir." 
    
    A sudden wind blew up, even though the room had no window. "Vegeta spun on his heel,
    
     instinctively clutching the infant close to him. Behind them stood the senshi of time. 
    
    "Greetings your highness. I'm afraid I've come to take away your daughter." This
    
     simple statement caused Vegeta to freeze momentarily in shock. *What?! How dare she!*
    
     "Just who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just waltz in here and demand my heir!"
    
     He clenched his fist in anger as the silent infant in his arms watched in wonder.
    
    "I'm afraid that's where your wrong your highness. I'm Sailor Pluto, guardian of 
    
    time and protector of that child in your arms. I'm here to take her to another dimension 
    
    where she is also a princess. Her strength is needed to fight a great threat." Vegeta's 
    
    only response was a growl before Pluto quickly continued. "She is to stay in that 
    
    dimension until after she is 14. After that, I will send her home to you, if you wish.
    
    I will erase everyone else's memory of this child except for yours. Do you want me too?"
    
    Vegeta had had enough of this crazy woman. Different dimensions? Changing time? "Woman! 
    
    You will never lay a hand on my daughter! Even if your story were true, she is my heir! I have
    
    to train her so she will be a true warrior and take the throne after me!"
    
    Sailor Pluto just chuckled. "You needn't worry about that your highness. I will
    
     personally teach her all she needs to know until she return to your world. Now, it is time 
    
    for us to depart." She made to reach for the tiny vegeta in his arms but he pulled her out of
    
     reach. "You've tried my patience enough! Big ban--" His attack was cut short for a very
    
     simple reason. Pluto had frozen time. 
    
    She swiftly picked up the tiny princess and moved back into the portal, turning back 
    
    only once so as to leave her letter. It explained everything in even greater detail. As she 
    
    was walking through she unfroze time, just soon enough so that Vegeta would see her leave but
    
     not be able to stop her.
    
    All he could do was stare at the wall where the portal had formed. *I'll get you back.
    
    I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!
    
    * ~Capsule Corp.~
    
     
    
    Bulma Briefs blew a strand of hair out of her face as she tried to concentrate on her
    
     work. A single bead of sweat tracked down her face. *Just a little bit more and-* Her
    
     concentration was broken by a loud banging. She yelped in surprise and the small metal
    
     contraption in front of her sputtered and fizzed then started smoking. She looked down at
    
     the product of all her tinkering. *Shoot! Now I have to start all over again!*
    
     
    
    With an exasperated sigh she brushed the strand of hair from her face and leaned
    
     back over the worktable. She was just getting into position to reconnect some wires when
    
     there was another bang. This time she jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room.
    
     "Trunks!! How many times do I have to tell you not to fight with Goten inside the house!" 
    
    She rushed into the purple haired boys room. There on the floor were Trunks and
    
     Goten. Playing a card game. Quietly. The two boys stared up at the blue haired woman.
    
     "What are you talking about Mom? We're just playing cards."Bulma blinked and was about
    
     to ask what the noise was but never got the chance. There was another loud bang and since
    
     Bulma was in a different part of the building she could now tell where it was coming from.
    
     She turned away from the two perplexed boys with a grim frown. "Vegeta." Goten moved his card. 
    
    "Imagine if I had a twin just like you…that would be soooo kewl!" He yelled. Trunks sighed. 
    
    "Yeah but I don't know where my sister is hiding, no one can find her."
    
    Vegeta drew in one ragged breath after another as he tried to keep his temper in
    
     check. After all, he had just dented almost every wall in the gravity room. *Stupid woman!*
    
     He wasn't referring to his wife either. He was thinking of a certain warrior of time. He
    
     growled again in anger and started throwing punch after punch at an invisible assailant. 
    
    After she had left, Vegeta had read through Sailor Pluto's letter thoroughly. She had
    
     explained in great detail what his daughters 'past' life had been like. It had also given a
    
     summary of what Pluto had hoped 'Veggie' would accomplish in the other dimension. *Veggie.
    
     Not only did she steal her away but she took it upon herself to name the brat! And all that
    
     nonsense of fighting witches and demons. Bah! Whoever heard of saving the world with a
    
     piece of jewelry! But at least she was named after me.*
    
     
    
    Even after eight years he still hadn't gotten over the sting of having his daughter
    
     stolen out from under his nose. (An: Literally!) Eight years of never seeing her, never
    
     getting to show her how to fight, never actually knowing her. He did however have a strange
    
     dream every year on the anniversary of the birth of the twins. *It's all that stupid woman!
    
     She send me the dreams to torment me! Why didn't she just erase my memory like
    
     everyone else?!* 
    
     
    
    After Veggie's kidnapping Vegeta had tried to get Goku to help him find her. Also to
    
     help kill Sailor Pluto. He had only been laughed at. He had no daughter so how could she
    
     have been kidnapped? He only had a son with no tail. Trunks.He'd decided to let out his
    
     frustration on Goku and that was the end of it. 
    
     
    
    *But it was only the end of it as far as Kakarott was concerned.* Vegeta lifted two
    
     barbells and continued punching. *Once I have time I'll collect the dragon balls and 
    
    summon the dragon. Then . . . * "I'll tear that bitch limb from limb!!" With his exclamation
    
     he punched the wall, causing yet another of the mysterious bangs. (AN: *LOL*)
    
    ***End of Realm***

"So tomorrow is Veggie's 14th birthday, I should get her something." Ginger said to her pet. "Yes, you should."

Ginger was home and was sleeping over veggie's tomorrow. *Another year and 4 days and I turn 14!* Then suddenly there was a cool breeze and standing in front of Ginger was a raven eyed senshi. Sailor Pluto…Ginger looked surprised because she hasn't seen her since the last fight against mistress 9, 3 years ago. "Hey Puu, what's bugging you?" Ginger smiled at her old friend. She smiled back and sighed. "Well it's mostly about your friend, universe…" Ginger's smiled faded. "What happened to Veggie!" She yelled. Puu looked surprised at Ginger's reaction to her friend. "It's not what happened, it's what will happen…I wish I could explain to you." A worried face appeared on Gingers mask of emotions. 


End file.
